ƒιcтισηαℓ ℓσνє
by thatfangirlali
Summary: On Earth-25 there lives a girl named Claire Jameson. Overshadowed by her sister made life hard. Her love for comics seemed to be the only thing that kept her sane. Dormant powers lay deep within her that could ruin or save the Justice League. With villains and the Young Justice team after her, she must make the decision of venturing the dangerous unknown or the safe side. OC/DickG


**Alright you guys. This is my first fan fic and after posting one chapter I already have some criticism which I very much enjoyed. I do see your point (you know who you are) and you have motivated me to re-write this chapter. So I, fangirl Ali, have decided to write this chapter at 10:02 at night because I realized that my writing did indeed **_**suck.**_** Hopefully it'll be better this time and I can reach above the standards of usual OC fan fiction.**

Claire Jameson scuffled down the crowded hallway that was littered with wild teenagers with egos the size of Texas. Her shoulders bumped into the sweaty seniors that had finished their gym class and like usual left Claire with the scent of sweat lingering on her clothes. Her pace began to quicken as her passing time came to a close. _Can't be late, can't be late. _She chanted in her mind as her speed walking soon turned into sprinting. The 16 year old blonde rushed down the hallway, weaving around the other highschoolers who were also trying to make it to class. Claire could practically hear the bell already when her eyes met the classroom at the end of the hallway. The loud ringing of the bell to cue passing time was over started when Claire had made it halfway across the hallway. She approached the door with a frazzled look on her face as the middle-aged teacher, otherwise known as Mr. Johnson, sent glares as sharp as daggers towards her.

"Miss Jameson, you are _late_." He sneered. Claire could imagine poison dripping off his lips as he mentally smirked. If there was one thing Mr. Johnson loved more then teaching AP History, it was hating teenagers. A white slip that had red letters on the top that wrote out 'DETENTION' made its way into her sweaty palms as the class snickered. Her face flushed with embarrassment and anger as her feet dragged along the tiled flooring to the back of the room. The angered blonde sat down on the only seat available which luckily for her was right next to Farting Frank. Sitting down, her nose scrunched up at the putrid smell that happened to be emitting from her right. Her green eyes glanced over at the overweight teenager as a smirk tugged at his lips. Frank chuckled and looked over at Claire with a nod of his head that told her, _'Yeah, that gut wrenching smell came from me.' _Her hand flew to her mouth as she got just about ready to puke. Just imagine the smell of rotting cheese, hard boiled eggs, a sewer, and your older brother's gym socks all combined into one smell. Not even all the Fabreeze spays could take that scent away.

As she jotted down notes in her book, the constant giggling and the throwing of papers continued throughout class. The insulting notes scattered across her desk as she tried to keep her focus on the lesson. Lian however learned that these notes did indeed enclose insults that weren't even true. Not to her at least. If her memory served it's purpose, this bullying started all when she was about 15. She was a sophomore and her younger sister Sabrina was a freshman. Even a blind man could see how popular Sabrina was and still is to this day. For whatever reason Sabrina had started to spread rumors about Claire. And with her power over the school, everyone listened to her. Because goody little two shoes Sabrina would never tell a lie. Of course they started out as small, such as that bruise she had on her arm was from Claire hitting her for 'no reason'. When in reality, she was out tanning in the backyard when a kids soccer ball went flying and hit her in the arm. However, as the school year progressed, so did the lies. It soon went from beatings, to offering drugs, and to almost killing her. Claire never knew why she always spread the rumors about her but determination to find out slowly died down when the realization that no matter what, people would always believe Sabrina. Of course the question still lingered in her mind. _Why? _

The familiar ringing of the bell filled the classrooms and hallways of Dillaway Academy. Gathering her materials, she soon bolted out of the classroom with her pink binder pressed between her chest and her arms. Once more, she squeezed in between and scurried around people. Lunch had finally arrived at her stomach roared with hunger. Claire reached her locker and sighed punching in the combination as the younger and older students passed by her, bumping into her occasionally. The 16 year old had realized a long time ago that if she didn't want her lunch dumped all over her then she would need to one, start bringing money instead of her own lunch and two, find some other place to eat. This usually lead to the regular routine of her leaving campus and walking around the city. With two hours of school to do what ever you wanted, she decided not to even be _at _school. She snatched her money and slammed her locker shut and jumped at the sight of the towering football player that looked down at her. His lips curled upward into a smile and she felt as small as a mouse. _So this is how it ends. _Claire thought to herself. He cracked his knuckled and laughed as she backed away. No way in hell was she gonna get beat up by some gargantuan human with an IQ lower then a box of rocks. She sprinted around him and ran down the hallway as fast as she could. Her black high tops slammed against the ground as she ran with all her might. For all she knew he could have been asking where the bathroom was but let's be honest, he most defiantly wasn't gonna ask where the bathroom was and Claire wasn't taking any chances.

Claire slowed down and huffed trying to control her breathing. Her fingers fiddled with the hem of her batman muscle t-shirt. Her eyes wandered around the familiar shops she had been passing for more than a year now. She skipped down some steps and looked out into a courtyard that only had four shops. A coffee shop, thrift store, comic book store, and a physic. All would seem incredibly ridiculous to the normal eye but luckily for Claire, she wasn't normal. Her hand grasped the cold metal doorknob as she walked into Comic Books Galore.

"Hey Mason." She said as her fingers trailed around the comic books. Of course there was so much more then superhero comics that most people would assume. There was anime and manga, t.v. shows comics, and more that she didn't bother to look at.

"Hey Claire, shouldn't you be at school?" The 20 year old as his glasses almost fell off his nose. His eyes looked down at a Marvel comic book that appeared to be Thor. She rolled her eyes as her fingers grazed over the multiple DC Comic books. It was a little joke they had with each other. Since she started coming to Comic Books Galore during lunch and study hall hours, he would always ask and she'd give him a snarky comment. However, she stayed silent today. Claire pulled out a old issue of Batman and Robin as a smile spread across her lips. She flipped through the pages and walked up to the counter slipping the comic on the scratched surface.

"You're actually buying this? Again?" He chuckled as he slipped the comic book under the scanner and tapped his fingers waiting for the computer to show the price. As always, the dinosaur of computers took its sweet time to load the price. Claire laughed and pulled out her money and slipped the seven dollars on the counter. After many times of buying it. the price had been tattooed on her mind.

"I can't get enough of it alright? Besides, its my favorite issue." She defended and put her hands on her hips as her green eyes looked up at the clock hanging above Star Trek and Spiderman posters. She still had an hour and a half to kill.

"I ain't judging. Just remember to actually _keep _it Claire. That's the purpose of buying it." He said with a shake of his head as a chuckle escaped his lips. She rolled her eyes as he handed her the comic book once more and with a nod of their heads, she left. The young girl walked out of the shop and flipped the book open again. Her eyes gazed down at the first page, taking in every word, breathing the illustrations. While deep in thought, her shoulder crashed against someone else's and her head up to see a girl with long blonde hair and tan skin stare straight into her soul. She seemed familiar but Claire couldn't put her finger on it. She gave the 17 year old stranger a nod and tucked the comic under her arm, a gesture of apology. Her feet scurried back up to the main road as she started to read the comic once more.

"Target found… she's the one." The blonde girl, Artemis, said through her radio. As soon as the message was received, the Young Justice team had gotten ready to head to Earth-25. World of the heroless.


End file.
